Leaf Village: Been a few years
by princesspeach010
Summary: Sasuke's back! To him,things haven't changed. But in the future,he will find out that lots of things have changed since he left. Especially Naruto and Sakura...
1. Who's back?

Hello! Welcome to my Fanfiction. This I hope will be better than the other fanfiction. Remember that I do not own Naruto! Enjoy the story and hope you like it.

**Who does own Naruto is Kishimoto,the creator of Naruto the anime and manga.**

A tall figure stood by the doorway. With his black jacket and black pants and also spiky hair,

He stood at the doorway. He did a barely noticeable smile and looked at the sign. He put his

hands in his pocket and opened the gate. He looked forwards and saw his...home. It was

always his home since he was born. He had killed his brother but never revived his clan.

He didn't care! He wanted to be home. He ran to his house with his eyes closed. He couldn't

wait to get home. While he was running,people were watching him with their eyes wide

open.

"T-thats th-"

"No it can't be"

"Yes! Its him!"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke was running but didn't know someone was in front of him. BAM he crashed into her.

Sasuke rubbed his head and opened his eyes. He saw a woman rubbing her forehead. Sasuke

couldn't believe it. It was Sakura. She was more woman-like and mature. She was more taller

and...prettier to Sasuke. She opened her eyes.

"Stop staring at me like that unless you want a beating," Sakura threatened.

Sasuke didn't hear her. He was sitting there dumbfounded. Sakura clenched her fist. Then she

gasped. She released her fist. There was her missing teammate. Her eyes were wide open.

Sasuke got up and smiled. Sakura looked up at him. Her mind was racing and so was her heart.

"Long time no see,Sakura!" Sasuke held out his hand. Sakura,with her hand shaking,held out

her hand as well and they shaked hands.

"S-S-Sasuke-K-Kun," Sakura said barely above a whisper. She looked down on the ground.

There was silence. Suddenly,Sakura broke the silence.

"U-umm I-I h-have t-to g-go! I-I'll s-see y-you l-later,S-Sasuke!" Then she pushed Sasuke

and ran away. Sasuke watched Sakura. He frowned.

"What happened to the -kun?" He asked to himself as he walked away to his house.

Sakura ran into the park. She went to the nearest bench she could find and held

onto it. She was panting and gasping. She sat down on the hard bench and put her hand on

her mouth. Her eyes were welling up tears. She put her feet up on the bench and lied down.

She was so tired,she couldn't keep her eyes open. She slept on the bench as the day went by.

What woke her up was a soft smooth hand shaking her gently but enough to wake her up. She

opened her eyes a bit to see a boy with blonde hair held up with a protector,wearing a black

and orange jacket and black pants tall as a giant standing there with a worried look.

"Sakura-chan,are you ok?"

Sakura got up with the boy's help and rubbed her eyes. She stretched her arms and looked at

him. She did a sleepy smile.

"I'm ok,Naruto-kun!"

"What are you doing here! Its 8:00pm!"

Sakura's eyes got wide.

"ITS 8:00PM!"

"SHH! Want me to walk you home!"

"Sure Naruto-kun. Also could I tell you something!"

"While we're walking!"

Naruto took Sakura's arm and pulled her up. They both walked out of the park and to Sakura's

house.

Naruto and Sakura were walking home. Sakura was looking down,thinking of what to

say. Naruto was looking forward,holding Sakura's arm.

"So Sakura! What did you want to tell me DATTEBOI!"

Sakura put her other hand on Naruto's mouth.

"SHHHHHHH! It's a secret!"

"mmphmohmphmamphmanph!" (Sorry Sakura-chan! Let go please!)

"What!" She put more pressure on his mouth and went closer so she could hear.

Naruto held on to her arm and took it off his mouth

"I said sorry and let go of ME!"

Sakura giggled

"Sorry Naruto-kun! I couldn't understand you!"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

Sakura walked her two fingers up Naruto's shoulders.

"Can't you forgive me!"

Naruto shut his eyes and still pouted.

Sakura noticed and did a cute face at him.

Naruto turned his back on her.

Sakura clenched her fists. She was getting

Naruto noticed and stopped doing that.

"S-Sakura-chan,I-it was j-just a joke!" Naruto stammered and defending himself.

Sakura suddenly started laughing and did a play punch on Naruto's back.

"What's so funny," Naruto asked and raised an eyebrow.

"For the first time,you actually stammered and the way you reacted..."

Sakura continued laughing.

Naruto grew angry and took Sakura's arm.

Sakura looked at Naruto and he pulled Sakura towards her house.

Sakura looked at her watch. It was 9:00pm

Sakura's eyes got very wide.

"Naruto! Its 9:00pm!"

"Aww...when are you going to tell me!"

Sakura sighed. She had forgotten all about that.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Now lets get home quickly. My mom's going to worry!"

Naruto and Sakura began running towards Sakura's house.

Sasuke was unpacking his stuff and looking at his team picture. He couldn't stop

looking at it. He was happy to be back,sad that he is getting a punishment,and mad

that he left the village. The village could've helped him,actually. But he never found

his best friend,Naruto. He wondered what Naruto was doing.

_"Probably training!"_

Sasuke took off the white sheets of his furniture and decided to sleep over at someone

else's houses. He got his dusty phone but couldn't even see the screen. He wiped it with

a tissue and dialed Naruto's cellphone number."..." Sasuke tapped his toe,waiting for

a response.

**Well thats the end! Sasuke's back! What's with the relationship of Naruto and Sakura! Is something happenine with the relationship of Sasuke and Sakura. Next time,we'll see what everyone else is doing. The Konoha 12! Well hope you liked it. See you next time!**


	2. Telephone calls

**Well,heres the second chapter. Reminder: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Sorry about that. Well sit back and relax and hope you like this fanfiction.****Note: Everyone is 16 and a half except Temari who is 19 and a half. End of Note**** ENJOY!**

_Continued..._

Sasuke tapped his toe,waiting for a response...

Naruto heard his phone ringing. He dug into his pocket and got his cellphone. He pressed a

button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello!"

"Hi! Also can you be more quiet!"

"What are you talking about! Your the loudmouth!"

"Hey! Is that how you speak in the phone!"

Naruto recognized this voice but he thought it couldn't be.

"Umm...who are you?"

"Can't you recognize my voice,dobe!"

_"Dobe...Dobe...Dobe..."_

It repeated in his head over and over again but Naruto just couldn't believe it.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Well,at least you're not calling me Teme anymore."

Sakura was coming in the room with a pack of ramen.

"Why are you calling me,Sasuke? Aren't you working for Orochimaru?"

Sakura dropped the pack.

Naruto whipped his head around.

Sakura's body was shaking.

Her legs were shaking so much she fell to the floor.

Her eyelids shut as she was falling.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Umm...Earth to Naruto."

"I'll call you later! BYE!"

Naruto hung up and threw his phone.

He ran to Sakura but it was too late.

Sakura was unconscious.

Sakura's mother came running into the room.

Her father was at work.

"Sakura!"

She ran to Sakura and looked down at her.

"Naruto,help me carry her to the bed."

Naruto and Sakura's mom carried Sakura to the bed.

They got fans and started waving them on Sakura.

Sakura's mom got some water and splashed a little on Sakura.

Sakura slowly started waking up.

She opened her eyes a bit.

She could barely see anything.

She opened her eyes more.

She could see her mom and Naruto above her.

She fully opened her eyes and looked everywhere.

Sakura's mom wiped her tears.

Naruto turned his frown into a smile.

"W-what happened"

"You just fainted when Sasuke called me!"

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha from your team? Why did he call you?"

"I don't know? Maybe he wanted something from our village."

Sakura looked down on the bed.

Naruto noticed and looked at her.

"Sakura-chan? Whats wrong?"

"He didn't want something from the village. In fact,he didn't want anything at all"

Naruto and Sakura's mom looked at Sakura.

"What do you mean,honey?"

"I-I just can't say."

"Come on Sakura-chan! You can always tell me!"

"T-this is what I actually wanted to tell you"

Naruto grinned.

"Come on then! I can't wait!"

"You guys won't believe me!"

"Well I have to call your father. Tell me when you are ready."

Sakura's mom got up and headed to the bedroom.

"Well Sakura-chan! I have to go now! See ya tomorrow!"

Naruto got up and got his cellphone. He started to head for the door.

Suddenly,Sakura ran to Naruto and held his arm.

Naruto turned around,puzzled.

"Whats wron-"

"SASUKE CAME BACK TO THE VILLAGE!"

Sakura put her hand on her mouth.

Naruto gasped and his eyes were wide open.

Sakura's mom came in the room with her eyes wide open,too.

Sakura looked down on the carpet.

She can't think of what to say.

"CLEAN YOUR ROOM FOR ONCE,YOUNG MAN!"

"Ok ok!"

Kiba Inuzuka,16 now,annoyed,gos to clean his room.

He then gets a unexpected call.

"KIBA!GET THE PHONE!"

"OK,OK!"

Kiba gets the phone and holds it to his ear.

"Hello,Kiba Inuzuka speaking"

"YOU HAVE JUST GOT IN TO CLOWN SCHOOL!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kiba drops the phone and pants.

Then he hears a quiet,soft giggle from the phone.

Kiba picks up the phone and holds it to his ear again.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"You could stop laughing,Hinata! Now what the hell was that for!"

"I was just playing a joke!"

"Come on! I'm sure everyone in the world heard me!"

"Well sorry! Also whats so wrong with clown school!"

Kiba sweatdropped.

"Its embarrassing to be in clown school when you're a ninja!"

"Well,I think you would make a great clown!"

"HEY!"

"You just hurt every clown in the world's feeling!"

"They're not even listening to this conversation!"

Then Hinata's voice turns into a dark sinister tone.

"They are! They're in the bushes,ready to strike, to take you to clown JAIL!"

"Seriously Hinata! There is no such thing as clown jail!"

"You never know!"

Kiba and Hinata were happily talking when Hana came.

"Kiba! Clean your room like mom said! I'll help you!"

"(sigh) ok! I have to go now Hinata! See ya tomorrow!"

Kiba hangs up and gos to clean his room.

"Well I see you and Hinata have became close friends."

"Well,we are close TEAMMATES!'

"Don't you think you are closer than that!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just asking..."

"Yeah?"

"Is she your...girlfriend?"

Kiba blushed.

"Well,are you at least in love with Hinata!"

Kiba's face was getting redder.

"Kiba,lets go quickly! Mom's going to yell!"

"Y-yeah she is!"

They both headed to Kiba's room to clean it.

_"Why am I getting this feeling for Hinata! No it can't be!"_

_"No it's not! It's just my imagination!"_

_"Or is it?"_

**I guess thats it? What will Sakura's mom and Naruto's response be? What will Sasuke do? What feeling is Kiba getting? You'll find out in chapter 3!**


	3. ComaComas

**Chapter 3! Well,you'll find out the answers to the questions! Reminder! I do not OWN Naruto! Now lets begin...**

Sakura looked down.

Naruto forcely took his arm away.

Sakura whipped her head up.

Naruto had his back on her.

Sakura's mom shook her head in dismay.

"Sakura,to say such things!"

Sakura pulled Naruto to right in front of her.

"SEE! SEE! I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME!"

Sakura had tears welling up in her eyes.

Naruto was angry at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Why would Sasuke co-"

"Why would he call only YOU then!"

Naruto gasped.

"Why can't you believe me! Isn't it possible for him to come back!"

Sakura's mom interrupted.

"Now Sakur-"

"He DID come back! I saw him with my own eyes! He accidentaly crashed into me!"

"Sakura STOP!"

"WHO CARES! I'LL JUST GO NOW SINCE EVERYONE **HATES** ME!"

Sakura spun on her heels and ran from the house.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! Please get her back here!"

Naruto didn't hear but he did go to get her back.

The next morning,Neji was sparring with Tenten and Lee.

"Youthful job,Neji!"

"Umm...thanks?"

Tenten slumped onto the bench in the park.

"Hey Tenten? Are you ok?"

Tenten could barely hear Neji.

Her mind was dizzy.

Everything was dizzy.

Tenten got up and went up to Neji.

"I'm ok Neji!"

But she wasn't ok.

Her body was so weak,she was shaking.

Her eyes were blurry and she couldn't smell and hear anything.

Her eyelids shut and she began falling.

"TENTEN!" both Neji and Lee called.

Neji caught her and put her on a blanket they planned using for a picnic.

"What even happened,Lee!"

"This is not youthful,not youthful at all!"

"Do you watch pbs!"

"No! I always say that!"

"Psh! Whatever!"

20 minutes passed but Tenten didn't wake up.

"Lee! Hand me your phone!"

"Don't you have a phone!"

"I forgot it!"

"Well be youthful next time!"

Lee handed over his phone to Neji.

Neji called the hospital.

"Hello,Shizune speaking!"

"Hello Shizune! This is Neji! Tenten fainted and she hadn't got up after 20 min!"

"(gasp) We'll be right over! Where are you!"

"Hidden Leaf National Park!"

"We're coming!"

Shizune hung up and Neji did,too.

Sasuke was walking outside.

He was mad at Naruto and was trying to find him.

Then he saw someone sleeping.

He went over there.

The person was actually unconscious.

The person was Sakura.

Sasuke gasped.

He looked left then write for a blanket.

He saw a person with a bag with a brand new blanket.

He ran over to her

Sasuke snatched it away.

"Sorry! Emergency!"

Sasuke ran back.

The person blushed then fainted.

Sasuke put the blanket over Sakura and sat.

Suddenly,he saw someone running all over the place.

Sasuke knows that boy.

It was Naruto.

He was running over to the bench with Sakura and Sasuke.

He was so tired,he hadn't noticed Sakura or Sasuke.

He sat on the bench( Oh yeah,the bench is 3 yards long)

Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

Naruto didn't notice.

Sasuke sat next to him.

"Hey Naruto! Happy I'm back!"

Naruto gasped and looked up.

He gasped again.

There was Sasuke.

"S-Sakura-chan was telling the truth!"

"About what?"

"That you're back!"

"Excuse me! Why would I call you if I was with Orochimaru!"

"And Sakura suffered the cold and night!"

Sasuke's eyes got wide.

"The cold and night!"

"And because of me"

Sasuke got angry.

"What did you do to her!"

Naruto whipped his head up.

Sasuke had his fists clenched and he seemed really angry.

"I didn't do anything!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Song I made up: **Gone! Gone with the wind! When will you come back! I loved you with all my heart! And you leave me alone! Alone with these fools! You are the only one! That will make me happy! Why you left me! I got underestimated! Why you left me! Made me walk into the great depression!...**

**Well thats the end! Not the song,the chapter! Hope you liked both! We'll see what happens with Team 9, Naruto and Sasuke,and Sakura! Next up is mostly KIBAHINA! SO FANS GET READY!**


	4. Heartbreak!

**Ok here is chapter 4! There is an important message in the end for everyone KIBAHINA OR NONKIBAHINA FANS! Ok you know I do not own Naruto and blah blah blah! Enjoy and hope you like it!**

Continued...

_"WHAT DID YOU DO!"_

_"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"_

...

"Naruto! You hung up on me but THIS!"

"No no! Sasuke,you don't understand!"

"OH I DO UNDERSTAND!"

Sasuke punched Naruto.

MISTAKE!

He punched a woman.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE,KARIN!"

"Sasuke-kun! It was YOU?!"

Sasuke's eyes got wide.

"You didn't come for me!"

"NO! You were trying to punch Naruto-san!"

"NARUTO-SAN?!"

"What's so surprising? I'm in the Uzumaki clan!"

"YOU are in the UZUMAKI!"

"Sasuke! Stop yelling!"

Sasuke wiggled then fainted.

...

Hinata and Kiba were training.

Kiba tried his best to get Hinata not to spar.

Hinata finally agreeded.

"What's so wrong with sparring,Kiba?"

"Umm...I just not,like,in the mood."

"OK! We'll practice aim!"

Kiba smiled a big smile.

"THAT'S better!"

Hinata laughed.

They were practicing aim when Hinata suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong,Hinata!"

"I'll be right back,Kiba!"

Hinata ran out of the park.

Kiba frowned and continued aiming miserably.

He hadn't noticed Hinata come in.

She saw Kiba frowning and his aim was horrible.

Hinata put her hand to her mouth and laughed.

Kiba whirled around.

"OH! You're back!"

"Well,let's get back to training,sad boy!"

Kiba grinned and went back to aim and so did Hinata.

Kiba suddenly couldn't keep it in.

He looked at Hinata.

She was trying her best and getting better and better.

_"So courageous and strong"_

Hinata noticed and looked at him.

"Kiba,do you mind stopping that!"

Kiba's whole face got red and he turned himself away.

Hinata blinked and fidgeted.

"Kiba,ready to confess?"

Kiba whipped himself around.

"Confess WHAT!"

"Oh I know what you're hiding!"

"Y-you do?"

"And now you're stammering?"

"Because you're making me nervous!"

"Well...umm...how do I say it?"

"Say WHAT?!"

"Do you...like...me?"

"N-no way!"

"Come on Kiba! I won't get mad!"

"I DON'T!"

"Co-"

"I DON'T! WHY LIKE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN CARE!"

"K-KI-"

"I'M SURE YOU'RE STILL A NARUTO FAN! YOU WERE ALWAYS!"

"BU-"

"NARUTO THIS! NARUTO THAT! YOU'RE A NARUTO MANIAC!"

"LI-"

"WHY DON'T YOU RUN OFF AND GO DATE YOUR DREAM BOY!"

Kiba imitated Hinata flirting.

"KIBA-KUN!"

Kiba stopped immediatly.

Hinata was panting.

"I DON'T LIKE NARUTO ANYMORE. I WANT HIM TO HAPPY WITH HIS DREAM GIRL!"

"I KNOW YOU STILL LIKE HIM! I KNOW!"

"I DON'T! ISN'T IT POSSIBLE! HOW DO YOU KNOW I STILL LIKE HIM!"

"THERE IS SO MUCH EVIDENCE. NUMBER 1-"

"THERE IS NO REASON I STILL LIKE HIM!"

"I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SCREAM LIKE THAT!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT,KIBA! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS **OVER**!"

Hinata ran out the park,crying.

Kiba suddenly realized what he has done.

"NO! I-I DIDN'T!"

Kiba went after Hinata to bond their friendship.

**Well thats the end of chapter 4! **

**ImPoRtAnT mEsAgGe!**

**Couples may vary so don't get disappointed if a couple you don't like shows up. It may change to another couple. Who knows! **

**EnD oF iMpOrTaNt MeSaGgE!**

**Next time,the suna siblings come! You will find out what happens to Tenten! Mostly Sasuke-Naruto-Karin-Sakura! (NOT COUPLE,JUST BEING LAZY!) Until next time!**


	5. A Change In Heart

**Ok,sorry for the long wait,but here it its! Ok,you know i don't own Naruto so I'll just go on to the story! ENJOY!**

Tenten was on her hospital bed.

Neji and Lee were there.

Lee had a get well card but Neji had nothing.

"Where's your present,Neji?"

"I left it in the lobby. I'll get it later!"

"Well,I'm going to train. See you later!"

Lee put the get well card on the table and left.

...

While Lee was leaving,he saw three bags saying to Tenten.

"Whoa,This person went extreme!"

Lee left the hospital to the training grounds.

Neji came just as Lee left and got the bags.

...

"Sasuke!"

Naruto went to Sasuke and waved his hand.

No luck.

Karin gasped and squated down.

"Sasuke-kun! Can you hear me!"

**"No luck..."**

**"What do we do?"**

**Blink Blink** went her eyes.

She opened her eyes fully and went straight up.

Naruto turned around.

"Sakura-chan? You're finally awake!"

Sakura noticed Sasuke and then she got angry.

"Now there's proof that Sasuke's back!"

"Hello Sakura I may assume. It's good to meet you!"

"Hello,I am Sakura Haruno and you?"

"I am Karin Uzumaki!"

"Umm...what happened to Sasuke!"

Sakura got up and headed to Sasuke.

She twitched her eyes at Naruto.

"Did Naruto beat him up!"

"No I didn't! He tried to beat me up!"

"Why?"

"He thought I did something to you and he got really angry!"

Sakura blushed and her eyes gleamed.

"So you like Sasuke,too?"

Sakura turned to Karin.

Karin's eyes seemed like she was going to cry.

But she was smiling and blushing.

"N-no!"

"It's ok! You know Sasuke more than me!"

"N-no yo-"

Karin stood up and started walking away.

"I DON'T!"

"I understand why yo-!"

**Blink blink **went Sasuke's eyes.

He saw Sakura angrily staring at someone.

"I DON'T LIKE SASUKE!"

"WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT LIKING HIM!"

"HE'S...JUST SO UGLY AND WEAK!"

"N-!"

"I HATE HIM! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER LIKED HIM!"

Sasuke's eyes got wide.

Naruto noticed.

"Umm...S-"

"SASUKE'S SUCH A DOOFUS!"

"HE'S A IDIOT BY KILLING HIS BROTHER AND LEAVING THE VILLAGE!"

"Sakura-cha-!"

"S-SAKURA!"

Sakura whipped her head around.

Sasuke was already up,shaking.

He was pointing at her.

"CAN'T YOU TELL I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!"

"AND YOU HATE ME AND SAY ALL THOSE WORDS ABOUT ME!"

"N-n-!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! WHO CARES ABOUT YOU!"

Sasuke ran away into the crowd.

"Well! I'm sure you're happy now!"

Karin stomped off home.

Sakura looked down.

Naruto looked at her.

"Hey Sakura,did you really mean that?"

"N-no I didn't."

Naruto looked down.

"H-he hates me now!"

Naruto's eyes got wide.

"He doesn't HATE you!"

Sakura was rubbing her eyes.

She was also ignoring Naruto.

"Well,I guess you're enjoying yourself,heartbreaker!"

Sakura looked up at Naruto.

Naruto was laughing as he was looking at her.

Sakura blinked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"You know I really don't mean that!"

Sakura put her hands to her hip.

"Ya saying I'm weak!"

Naruto's eyes got wide.

"Why would I be calling you weak!"

"Well to me,that's what you are saying!"

Naruto grinned.

"Well,let's prove it with a race!"

Sakura smirked.

"You're on!"

"To Ichiraku's ramen! Then we could get a snack!"

Naruto suddenly began running.

"Wait you didn't say go!"

Sakura began running to catch up.

...

In the bushes,Sasuke watched as Naruto and Sakura ran.

Sasuke grew angry.

"Naruto,you won't be taking my girl!"

Suddenly,a girl jumped onto Sasuke.

"AHHHHH!"

Sasuke looked behind to see Ino on top of him.

"Sasuke-kun! You're back!"

Ino saw his reaction and got off.

Sasuke was surprised.

Ino never got off of him unless he shaked her off.

_"Ino...matured..."_

"Sasuke-kun,maybe we could have a walk in the park or..."

"No Ino!"

Ino looked up and grew angry.

"YOU..."

Suddenly Ino grew quiet.

"Are still the same..."

Ino had tears in her eyes as she ran away.

"WAIT-!"

Sasuke looked down.

"Ino..."

...

Kiba was running.

He was sorry for Hinata and mad at himself.

Suddenly he saw Hinata still crying on the bench.

Kiba ran up to her.

He sat next to Hinata.

Hinata turned her head away.

"I'm sorry Hinata!"

Hinata had a new batch of tears in her eyes.

"I really mean it!"

Hinata turned to him.

"Kiba...kun."

Hinata fidgeted.

"I'm sorry...Kiba!"

"What are you sorry for?"

"For hurting you like that."

"No,I hurt you."

"Kiba,I actually...liked you."

Kiba gasped.

"Thats why I wanted you to confess but you don't like me!"

"No! I do!"

"But those words you sai-!"

"I was just out of control!"

"But Ki-"

Kiba took Hinata's hands.

_"This is the only way to prove..."_

Kiba leaned closer to Hinata.

"K-Kib-"

Kiba pulled Hinata closer.

Hinata was stammering and blushing.

Kiba hugged Hinata and pushed her closer.

Hinata closed her eyes and Kiba did too.

They got closer and closer then...

BAM!

Lee was coming over since he wanted a rest.

He saw Kiba and Hinata.

Lee's eyes got wide.

"Wait till Neji gets word of this!"

Lee ran to the Konoha Hospital to tell Neji.

But Hinata and Kiba haven't noticed Lee.

**Well,that's it for this chapter! I hope everyone liked it! It seems Sasuke has a change of heart or does he? What is Neji doing and what will his reaction be? What will Hinata's reaction be? What will Karin do? What will Ino do? You will find out next time. Bye!**


	6. The results!

**Ok here it is! The fifth story,or is it the sixth? Ok whatever! You will find out the answers to your questions and some i recommended. I'll try to get more humor into this! Also! IDNON(stands for I do not own Naruto!) Enjoy!**

Gaara,Temari,and Kankorou were standing.

Temari was annoyed.

"Come on! Why do I get stuck with sleepyhead!"

"Sorry Temari-san! That is the hokage wanted and I should be a respectful kazakage!"

"Well,who am I with,Gaara?"

"You are with...Shino,Kankorou!"

Kankarou sweatdropped.

"Shino! Shino Aburame!"

"Well,wasn't my decision!"

Temari was getting impatient.

"WELL COME ON,I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE NOR LISTEN TO CHATTERING!"

Gaara sighed.

"I'm not going,you guys are. I have some work to do in Suna!"

Gaara walked away.

Temari grumbled.

...

Neji put the bag on the table and left.

When he went out,Lee jumped out.

"NEJI! NEJI!"

Neji fell to the floor.

"Don't do that to me!"

Lee was jumping up and down.

"Wait till you here the news!"

Neji looked at him.

"Kiba...kissed Hinata!"

Neji got shocked.

"WHAT!"

...

Finally,the moment stopped.

Hinata was still stammering and blushing.

Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"K-Kiba-kun"

Kiba got up.

His face was man red.

"Well,I gotta go!"

Kiba ran away,with his hands waving.

Hinata smiled.

"Kiba-kun..."

"Well,well!"

Hinata turned then screamed.

...

Karin was still walking home.

She was thinking of Sasuke.

_Flashback..._

_**"S-SAKURA!"**_

_**Sakura turned her head around.**_

_**Sasuke was already up,shaking.**_

_**"CAN'T YOU TELL I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!"**_

_**"AND YOU HATE ME AND SAY ALL THOSE WORDS ABOUT ME!"**_

_**"N-N"**_

_**"WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT RIGHT AT MY FACE!"**_

_**"YOU KNOW WHAT! WHO CARES ABOUT YOU!"**_

_**SASUKE RAN INTO THE CROWD.**_

_END!_

_"Sasuke-kun...you really like her. What about me!"_

Karin started crying when she heard another person crying.

She turned around to see Ino.

...

Ino looked down.

She didn't bother to check the time.

_"Sasuke...!"_

She buried her head into her hands.

She was sobbing so loudly but she didn't care.

"What's wrong?"

Ino gasped and looked up.

Karin sat next to Ino.

"You could tell me!"

Ino looked down and closed her eyes.

...

Sasuke was walking.

He was thinking of Sakura and Ino.

_Yet another flashback..._

_**"NO!"**_

_**"WHA-"**_

_**"NO I DON'T! I HATE HIM!"**_

_**"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER LIKED HIM!"**_

_**...**_

_**"HE WAS STUPID TO KILL HIS BROTHER AND LEAVE THE VILLAGE!"**_

End!

Sasuke closed his eyes.

_"Sakura..."_

Then he thought about his talk with Ino.

_AGAIN a flashback..._

_**Ino grew angry.**_

_**"YOU-!"**_

_**Then she got quiet.**_

_**"Are still the same..."**_

_**Ino ran away with tears in her eyes.**_

END!

Sasuke stopped.

He couldn't decide.

_"Sakura or Ino!"_

Sasuke decided to go back to Sakura.

When someone knocks him out.

"UGGH!"

"Step two complete..."

...

Sakura finally reached Ichiraku's (ramen shop).

But Naruto was already there.

Sakura put her hands on her theighs and panted.

"I WON! VICTORIOUS ME!"

"Hmmph! Don't get so happy!"

Sakura angrily pushed Naruto out of the way and went in the ramen shop.

Naruto turned around.

"Wait Sakura-chan! I'll treat you! Wait!"

Naruto pushed the curtains away and went in.

**Thats it! Ok,what will Neji do? What will Ino say? What happened to Hinata? Who knocked out Sasuke? I guess thats it! See ya later!**


	7. The attack of ?

**Finally! Here it is! Hope you enjoy! I seriously don't have much to say. Well,enough talking! (actually typing :P) Read the 7TH chapter! DNON! **

Temari had her hands on her hip.

She looked away in disgust as Shikamaru came.

Shikamaru sighed.

"You don't have to be so troublesome,you know?(yawn)!"

"_I'M_ TROUBLESOME?! LOOK AT YOU,SLEEPY HEAD!"

"You know what? You should be more like Gaara.."

"WHY SHOULD I BE LIKE MY YOUNGER BROTHER! ITS THE OPPOSITE AWAY AROUND!"

"Well since _I'm_ the one with an IQ over 200,I must be right!"

Shikamaru then smirked.

"IQ,SMIQ! THEY DON'T MATTER! YOU'RE NOT ALWAYS GOING TO BE RIGHT!"

"Says who?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU'RE STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!"

"You think you're not?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS STUPID MISSION ANYWAY!"

Temari ran into the crowd of villagers.

Shikamaru sighed and went out to find her.

...

Sakura pushed the curtains out of her way with her ramen.

She saw Naruto waiting.

"I thought you wanted to treat me?"

Naruto pouted.

"What? Mad at yourself?"

Naruto then suddenly grinned.

"No! I'm not!"

Sakura got concerned.

"N-Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto then did an evil laugh.

"NARUTO?!"

"I'm not Naruto," Naruto said barely above a whisper.

Sakura gasped.

"Naruto! Sto-!"

Naruto took off his mask.

Sakura's eyes got wide.

"YOU'RE FROM THE AKATSUKI!"

? grinned.

Sakura quickly tried to run away.

? ran after her.

Sakura felt the slapping of ?'s foot behind her.

The sound was getting closer...and closer.

Sakura began running in top speed.

When she found ten puppets which surrounded her.

They attacked her and tied her up.

As ? laughed,the shortest puppet swallowed Sakura whole.

The muffled screams of Sakura were unheard.

Sakura grew silent.

"Once I destroy this puppet, that means the end of him...and you!"

? whispered to Sakura.

Then,they all disappeared...to the akatsuki's hideout.

...

Hinata fell off the bench.

She shivered and backed up.

"W-who are you..?"

One of them grinned.

He shook his head with his pony-tail swinging.

"Don't move...I won't hurt you..."

The other one was thinking.

"Umm...Deidara,maybe we shouldn't d-"

"Could you just shut up! You want us to be kicked out?"

Tobi humphed.

"Well,why are we doing this?!"

"Pain said we have to kidnap the konoha 11 first! Then..."

While the two akatsukis were talking someone walked steathily in the bushes.

Hinata turned her head towards the rustling.

When suddenly,POUNCE!

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"TOBI! YOU STARTED THIS!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW HE WOULD POUNCE HERE?!"

"WHATEVER! GRAB HIM!"

"MY ONLY JOB IS TO SHED LIGHT!"

"NO ITS NOT! JUST BECAUSE KISAME SAID SO,YOU'RE NOT A BABY!"

? grabbed Hinata and took her to a safe place.

Then,Deidara noticed and Tobi did,too.

"YOU!"

"NO! YOU!"

They pounced and fought eachother like babies.

...

Karin looked and listened.

"(sigh) Well..."

"Well...,"Karin said calmly.

"I just think that...Sasuke...still doesn't like me!"

"What do you mean?"

"He always ignored me,said no to chances to go on walks to the park or..."

Ino suddenly stopped.

"I know how you feel..."

"You do?"

Ino whipped her head with her tears jumping off her face.

"Sasuke always cared about himself back then...but I just feel like..."

"Like what?"

"He has a deep feeling in one day..."

Ino listened.

_Flashback..._

**It was a normal day.**

**Hebi (Sasuke's team) were resting in their hideout.**

**Sasuke was watching telivision and Suijetsu and Jugo were playing a video game.**

**Karin was still sleeping in her bed.**

**"Hey guys,Karin's still in there?"**

**"Sleepyhead! Don't worry about her!"**

**"Now that's just mean,Suijetsu!"**

**"Jugo,you should know me by now!"**

**Sasuke eyed the door and just shrugged.**

**When the other guys went out on bird-watching,Sasuke just sat there.**

**Sasuke then just opened Karin's door and peeked in.**

**"Karin?"**

**No responce.**

**Sasuke opened the door fully.**

**"Karin?"**

**She didn't move.**

**Sasuke's eyes got a little wide and he rushed over.**

**"Karin!"**

**She still didn't move or speak.**

**Sasuke then suddenly remembered.**

_**A flashback in a flashback (weird -_-)**_

**Sasuke was sleeping on his bed.**

**When he heard someone scream from Karin's room.**

_**"Must be screaming in her sleep"**_

_**Flashback in a flashback ended**_

**Sasuke gasped.**

**He then saw she was stabbed in her foot by a kunai.**

**"OH SHIT!"**

**He didn't know what to do.**

**"COME ON,I DON'T HAVE ANOTHER MEDIC! WHAT DO I DO?"**

**He then suddenly saw his team picture(his leaf picture)**

**"Sakura..."**

**He ran to the telephone and held the reciever.**

**"Wait! They're trying to get me back! Why would they help me!"**

**He slammed the phone on the table.**

**But Sasuke then thought.**

**"Maybe I should give it one chance."**

**Sasuke got the phone again and dialed Sakura's number.**

**Okay,I had to seperate my conclusion from the flashback. Hope you liked flashback isn't over yet though. So don't think its over! Do you think this is better then my other story? Please answer with a private message or review (optional).**


	8. The start of the attack

**Ok! The eighth or seventh,whatever,chapter for this ,I guess you know what I'm going to say! Enjoy the show and DNON! (I always say that)!**

Hinata's hair flew around as ? carried her like a stack of books away.

? leaped on branches,jumping as Hinata watched everything she sees blur by.

The farther they went,the farther Hinata felt away from her home,and the bigger the bomb inside her got as they flew by.

Finally,? stopped at a weird place to Hinata.

? placed Hinata back on the ground,and Hinata looked at ?.

She shivered,and her heart twisted and turned.

"J-just w-who are you?"

? didn't say a word,and disappeared into the deep,dark,forest.

Hinata gasped and looked all around her.

Forward,backward,left,right,above,and even below!

He was gone,disappeared into the thin air,leaving Hinata alone.

She sat onto the ground,putting her legs up.

Hinata wrapped her legs and dug her head into her legs.

As nobody was there,to hear the tears,drip onto the ground.

Nobody,only the leaves,the sky,the trees!

Nobody...

"..."

**Blink Blink **went his eyes.

"You're finally awake,eh?"

He went straight up,and noticed the sound of breathing behind him,and noticed that voice.

Sasuke turned around.

He squinted his eyes,and felt a shiver in himself as he noticed that sharingan.

"What do you want? I'm not joining forces if that's what you're going to ask!"

"Rest Sasuke! You'll see your friends soon enough!"

Sasuke's eyes got a little wide.

"What are you planning!"

Tobi sighed,and began to open his mouth,when suddenly...

"Tobi! we were sudd-!"

Then Deidara noticed Sasuke.

"Didn't I say the Konoha _11!"_

Tobi pouted.

"He is part of the Konoha 11!"

"Tobi,don't make jokes!"

Sasuke looked at both of them,and squinted again.

He couldn't tell if both of them were faking this,or not.

Sasuke said,barely above a whisper,even though it was blurting out of his mouth.

"I am part of the Konoha 11,and if you don't believe me,I'll take this physically!"

Tobi looked at him,and so did Deidara.

"Guy,instead of being some baby and beating us up,why don't you save your friend,Sakura?"

"What?"

"Sasori kidnapped Sakura and taken her away!"

"What!"

"And Naruto's already captured by Pain!"

Sasuke jumped out of his bed,terrified,of what he heard.

"What are you guys doing!"

"Nothing that'll hurt you,or would it?"

Deidara smirked.

He tapped Tobi and Tobi turned around.

In a low voice,like he was summoning into a monster,he whispered,loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Grab him!"

Sasuke's eyes got wide,and he turned and in a flash,he was running away.

Out the dark and stuffy hideout,into the twinkling forest which brightened Sasuke.

He felt two figures behind him,getting closer.

He unlatched his sword,to protect him as he ran.

Even though the forest was as pretty as can be,Sasuke still felt darkness was holding him in!

And when he thought that,Sasuke pushed himself out,and ran faster and faster as his feet could take him.

He panted and huffed as the day went by,and as those two figures,were far behind him.

Or were they?

"..."

Temari was running,running as fast as she can.

She had been running a long time though.

Her mind got a little dizzy,and everything was getting blurry.

It seemed as if every sound and thing were a mile away.

Then,in a thump,she was on the ground,and only saw dark.

She stayed there,not moving a single bit.

While that,Shikamaru was running,too.

He kept on stopping to ask,"Have you seen a sand kunoichi with blond hair?"

Every time he said a word,he heard the pants and gasps inside him.

Finally,Shikamaru saw a blond girl in sight,but then stopped.

A blond girl lying on the ground?

Then he saw some person with a mask pick her up.

"Hey you! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Everyone walking stopped,and people in stores went out or looked out the window.

The person in the mask squinted.

"Shikamaru Nara,eh? Sorry,but why don't you just have a nap while I take this girl for a walk?"

"You're from the akatsuki! Why would I let you take her!"

"If you're not letting me go,I'm letting you have one chance!"

He made Temari disappear.

"Temari!"

The person gave Shikamaru 5 pieces of papers.

Shikamaru stared at them.

"These hints will help you find Temari! If you don't find her by sundown,or 9:00,she will be dematerialized and disappear from the world!"

"But where is she?"

"She's somewhere in the leaf"

Then the person disappeared as he said those words.

Shikamaru stared in the spot where the person once was.

"Temari..."

"..."

_Where Temari was..._

The person went in front of Temari.

He tied her to a tree.

He put dematerialization hexes on her.

"I just know he'll never find you!"

He taped her mouth,and camouflaged Temari!

And put an illusion of fire around her.

Once ? disappeared,Temari woke up.

Temari gasped when she saw fire around her.

Then saw hexes around her.

She took the tape off,and screamed as loud as she can.

"HELP!"

**Well,that's it! Hope you like it.I know you're like"Finally it shows Sasuke!" or "Ooh,I sense a ShikaTema moment!"Well,see ya for chap.9.**


End file.
